Blind, Am I?
by BreathingFlames
Summary: Back from another mission, Luke is bedridden and bored. However, Wedge is determined to make Luke anything but the latter. The former preferable in the pilot's view however...slash.LukeWedge. plotless fluff


Teehee, this is my first SW fic. I had loads of fun writing it, though I'll probably get, like, two reviews because people have a strange deterrence to slash. Oh well.

Just to let anyone know, yes, this is what most people have dubbed "slash". That means that it involves Luke and Wedge having a romantic relationship. If you hadn't caught that yet, either you're too stupid/you forgot to read the summery. If I get any flames on the topic of "OMG THAT'S SO SICK! LUKE AND WEDGE KISSING! EWWWW!" etc, I will simply laugh in your face. There, that's your choice: don't like, don't read, don't share. Or be subject to extreme ridicule. Your choice.

I do allow flames, but please try to be productive with them. Don't just tell me how much it sucked. Tell me how much it sucked and what I could have done to _change_ the suckiness. (and no, switching to a different pairing is not an option)

Disclaimer: And, just to let all the "intelligent" people out there who think I own things know, I don't. Joy to the world. How many people are actually stupid enough to think I do?

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Blind, Am I?

By BreathingFlames

Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker promised himself that he would never upset a Quarkue ever again.

At the memory, he flinched visibly. This was not a pleasant experience, and he did not wish to repeat it later on in his life. He shuddered. Definitely not. No no no.

_With a flourish, his Force-driven lightsaber of emerald leapt into his hands, igniting with a vibrant hum. Triumphantly, the Jedi swept his dark brown cloak hood away from his face which it had previously shrouded from searching eyes. The shroud revealed his expression, smiling triumphantly, his sapphire eyes blazing and flashing at his success, his light hair mussed. _

"_You are under arrest by the New Alliance for abduction and blackmail of a senate member. Come quietly and I won't have to hurt you."_

_However, the Quarkue had other plans. With a snarled grunt, the scaly brown creature had suddenly stretched upwards, gaining several feet in height, two bulges on either side of its bulbous head swelling to twice their original size. Lost for words, Luke simply watched in confusion, and heeded the screams of the Force a few seconds too late. _

_With a sickening 'squirt' the two bulges released twin streams of a putrid liquid which found their way right into his eyes. With a muffled cry, the man dropped his lightsaber and instead reached with the Force for the now-escaping demon. Although he was blinded, his subconscious finally found its retreating form and grasped it with a crushing hand of power. With a deft mind probe, the creature went limp and ceased to struggle. The fight was over. Luke sighed with relief only to find that he still couldn't see. With a muted yelp, his eyes suddenly flared into a burning agony._

_He had forgotten about Quarkues' acid glands._

The man of thirty lay back on the medicenter bed and sighed. How ironic. The brave Jedi master hospitalized by an individual too stupid to realize that leaving its ID chip at the scene of the crime was not a good idea.

No, he would never again upset a Quarkue…at least not without goggles.

Oh well, the healer said that his eyes should be as good as new in three or four days, so for now he simply had to wait, no matter how much he protested that a Jedi could continue to fight for the light in any circumstances. Arguing with healers didn't work, he decided. Although the droids were bad enough, the actual living breathing ones were worse. He had almost escaped yesterday, only to realize that "Miss Joli", his captor, kept a blaster set for "stun" in her pocket at all times.

Stupid healer.

Now he felt like pouting. Yes, the great Jedi pouting. What of it? He had nothing else to do, and he was painfully bored. It was either that or sleeping, and he had already been drugged multiple times. Even being bored to tears was better than wasting life by being rendered unconscious for hours on end.

Actually, pouting was a bad idea. He'd meditate.

Drawing upon the powers of the Force, Luke brought the energy swirling around him, calming him, soothing the throbbing of his sightless sapphire eyes, and goading the bacta strip stuck ruthlessly over his corroded orbs to work faster.

Suddenly, Luke smiled. Not a gentle, calm, Jedi smile, but the evil smirk of a nine-year old plotting to drench his sister with the hose.

Quickly, with the speed and ease of long practice, the man spun around, grabbed the two arms which had been attempting to surprise him, and pulled, sending the offender sprawling onto the starchy white cot next to himself.

With an "oof!" of surprise, the intruder fell about as gracefully as an ostrich which had been felled by a flying rock.

"Hey! What was that for? I thought you were blind…" the second man protested in a complaining tone, rubbing his head.

Putting on a calm mask, the Jedi molded back into his meditating position, face serene. "I am in body, not in mind," he replied coolly, but his voice hinted the tiniest bit of mischievousness.

Luke could practically _hear_ Wedge put on a pouting scowl, his face scrunched up, his nose wrinkled in the most endearing fashion. "Awww, Luke," he whined, "How come you have to use that Force all the time? You're no fun!" Simply by experience, the Jedi knew that soon the second man would seek revenge, and that it would be very…interesting when it came.

"Oh, jealous?" Luke asked, teasingly. With a huff, he heard the other man stand up, and the bed springs creaked in liberation as Wedge straightened and stomped out of the room.

_Two minutes later_

Once more, Luke felt the familiar presence at the back of his mind, but this time he decided to play dumb…at least, until the last second. Instead of whipping around, the Jedi continued to sit tranquilly, the picture of calm, his legs crossed, hands palm-up on his knees.

Wedge was sure that he'd done it this time. Luke would definitely not be expecting a new attack so soon after the previous. And besides…Wedge had brought along a bundle of orphanon roots. They reeked unpleasantly, but some crazy hag in an alley had assured him that they provided "invisibility" to the Force.

With a sneaky smirk, he continued his shifty approach on the dirty-blonde-haired man. He would catch him unaware this time, and he would revel in the look of shock and surprise that the Jedi sent him...scratch that. The _thoughts_ of shock and surprise. He could look quite yet.

He cackled evilly to himself. This would be so worth the twenty credits which he paid for the smelly bundle of tubers now stowed safely in his pocket. Very worth it.

Grinning from ear to ear, Wedge halted at the bedside and slowly, quietly leaned down until his mouth was level with Luke's ear. Drawing in a deep breath, he prepared himself to blow into it…

When a pair of soft lips contacted his own and sucked the breath out of him.

Taken by surprise (once more), Wedge succumbed to his lover only reluctantly, promising sithhell to the stupid hag which had dared to sell him dysfunctional roots.

But finally, though still slightly peeved, the dark-haired man gave in to the Jedi and relaxed into the kiss. He hadn't been near his love in too long due to Luke's constant escapades for the alliance. Sighing dramatically, Wedge gave in completely. This had been his goal, anyways.

Finally, the sweet kiss was broken, and Luke was smirking smugly. "Got ya."

"Grrr…how did you know?"

"How do you think? I can sense you without my eyes, you know."

"Stupid Jedi."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing, love…"

The next kiss was teasing and sweet, breathy and gentle…like Wedge himself, Luke mused through the kiss. Although he was melting, he couldn't help but be reminded of Wedge's roguish yet kind personality. He would always be a prankster, but that didn't matter. He was Luke's prankster.

Breaking apart again, panting lightly, Luke grinned, "I hope that this stupid patch is taken off soon. This is always so much more…interesting when I can see."

"I though you _could_ see," Wedge teased.

Luke growled playfully, "That's different!"

"Sure, sure…"

This time the lips met possessively, passionately, and tongues dueled, sending shivers down spines and warmth through souls that had previously been lonely due to too much time apart…not that either would admit to it.

Warm, strong hands which had previously been entwined in Luke's fine hair now began to travel lower, rubbing, caressing. Without breaking the kiss, Wedge was soon straddling his partner, hands meandering hotly beneath his shirt, arousing tremors of delight. Luke's head, mop of hair and all, was pressed back into the pillow as, keenly, lips departed and Wedge began to travel down Luke's chin, nibbling and kissing, venturing down his soft neck…

"Umm, Wedge?"

No answer.

"Umm…" he asked tentatively, "love?"

Finally, loathly, the other man looked up, "What?"

"Are you sure that this is the best…place?"

As if jolted out of a reverie, the pilot glanced around at the room and swore, taking in the glaring whiteness. With a heavy sigh, he removed himself from his mate's chest and snuggled up to his sprawled-out form instead, pouting pathetically.

"Poor baby," the Jedi told him sarcastically, petting his hair as one would a puppy.

Wedge whimpered and leaned in for a soft, innocent kiss, but his lover shoved him away.

"Pah! What _is_ that smell?"

"Oh…" realization hit the pilot, and he stuck a hand into his pant pocket, producing the now-slightly-squashed bunch and a revolting odor.

"What is it?" questioned Luke, reaching out with the Force and discovering only a horrid stench and a smooshed something in his love's hand.

"Oh, just some root thingies," he was assured. With a shrug, Wedge tossed the smelly tubers over his shoulder and leaned down once more to continue snogging his Luke.

Unfortunately, Wedge has bad aim.

With a start, Miss Joli, who had been napping in a chair in the corner, was awakened by a stinky something bouncing off her head. Angrily, she sat up and glanced around the room, only to find one of her patients being disturbed quite…forcefully…from his rest. With a growl, she leapt to her feet and grabbed the back of Wedge's collar, yanking him off of Luke before he could register what was happening. Squirming to get free, the man cried out to his partner, "I'll see you later, love! Get better!"

"I will!" He called back, not needing sight to know what was happening. "We'll try again when I'm…let's say…fully functional!"

Wedge winked cheekily as he had a last glimpse of Luke on the cot. Luke didn't need the Force or his eyes to see that wink.

Although slightly bruised, Wedgerubbed his hands together in anticipation and he sat on the stone floor outside the sick bay as the door slammed in his face. He couldn't wait. It would be so much more fun when Luke could see and Wedge could see the un-Jedi-like emotions pass through his cerulean orbs…

With a sigh, he began to get up, ready to go back to his rooms and make plans for everything that he would do to his lover when he was released from the medicenter from hell. Well, he would have fun planning, that was for sure.

Course, he didn't exactly plan on the door opening once more, and he had to duck quickly to avoid a mouth full of orphanon roots which were chucked ruthlessly at his head.

ENDDNE

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

That was very fun. Admit it. Fluff is a wonderful thing…it makes one feel so…fluffy inside. Teehee. Well, hope you liked it, though many of you probably turned away in disgust when they started kissing…oh well. Your loss. I like reviews!

Don't get me wrong, I actually have an obsession with Luke. I adore him and wish I could snog him. However, I'm not sure where Mark Hamill lives, and the second best thing is fanfiction. Unfortunately, I believe that putting OC into fanfiction is stupid, especially one's self, so I rely on the second best thing: another character. However, I don't know who this "Mara Jade" person is, so I just use Wedge instead. Sure it's homosexual, but it's cute. Admit it.

Teehee.


End file.
